The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combined cycle power plants, and more specifically, a system and method for improved flexible control of a combined cycle power plant.
Combined cycle power plants combine gas turbine systems with steam turbine systems to produce electricity while reducing energy waste. In operation, the gas turbine systems combust a fuel-air mixture to create torque that drives a load, such as an electrical generator. In order to reduce energy waste, the combined cycle power plants use the thermal energy in the gas turbine system exhaust gases to create steam. The steam travels through a steam turbine system creating torque that drives a load such as an electrical generator. Unfortunately, electrical grids may receive power from a variety of sources, increasing the number of times a combined cycle power plant turns on and off (i.e., supplies power to the electrical grid) depending upon demand. It would be beneficial to improve control of the combined cycle power plant.